1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is equipment for transmitting x-y coordinates of a handwriting device and in particular, to a novel arrangement for delaying the handwriting coordinates while transmitting directly the coordinate information pertaining to a new commencement point of writing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,642, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,709, and IEEE Transactions on Electronic Computers (1964), p. 609 ff describe devices for electronic transmission of handwriting in which from a writing pad equipped with sensors, e.g. mechanical-electrical energy converter, the time sequence of the coordinates of the handguided pen is transmitted to a remote output printer which executes the item of handwriting. In such devices the output printer does not obtain any information when the hand-guided pen is raised in order, for example, to start a new word at another position. Not until the pen is lowered again is the new coordinate information received and transmitted to the output printer. To enable the output printer to record the newly commenced item of handwriting, it must move very rapidly between the raising point and the point of commencement of the new item of handwriting. The data printer must therefore operate at a very high speed, although, in comparison, the movement of the hand is relatively slow.